Star OOOcean
by Kamen Rider Chalice
Summary: When Ankh's cracked Core Meadal is being pulled into the Black Hole, Eiji flies into it to save him. What will Eiji do when he's on a world that needs his help from the Sorcery Globe?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Star Ocean.

**New World, New Fight, New Adventure**

**"So, this is my end…Finally…I am now complete…" **The black hole continues to grow from his body. It slowly rips apart the Greeedified Dr. Maki, and parts of his body flow into it. One second after, all the Core Medals and thousands upon thousands of Cell Medals are being sucked into the black hole as well. None of them able to escape from its invisible grasp.

The two who defeated Dr. Maki are Eiji, AKA Kamen Rider OOO, who's currently using the red Tajador Combo, and is floating alongside with the ghostly image of his friend, Ankh. The two observe their surroundings as the structure is being ripped apart from within.

Suddenly, Ankh's ghostly body shows that he's having a quick spasm, and suddenly vanishes. Before OOO could call out his name, purple lighting attracts itself to his Taja Spinner. The spinner opens itself, revealing all seven of OOO's purple medals. The medals are pulled out of the spinner by the black hole's vacuum, and fly towards it. As they reach the black hole, the medals of destruction shatter as they are sucked in, never to be used again.

Unfortunately, not all of the medals were safe. The three Core Medals in the OOO Driver, three of Ankh's medals, one which happens to house Ankh's conciseness, are pulled out of the driver as well. OOO watches in horror as his friend's being pulled into the void of nothingness. "*Gasp*! Ankh!"

OOO quickly spreads out his wings and launches himself towards the cracked Taka medal. It didn't matter to OOO that Ankh's conciseness is being pulled into the black hole; he'll follow it no matter where it'll go. If it means that he'll save his friend, he didn't care what would happen to himself in the end. As Ankh's cracked Core Medal is pulled into the empty void, OOO yells out one last word as he flies into the empty void as well. "AANNKKHHHHHHHH!"

**[OOO]**

He awoke to the chirping of birds. His body lying on a field of grass, and his head rests on the root of a nearby tree. All was peaceful and quite…that is, until he felt a hand over his mouth, and the sound of a familiar voice.

"Eiji!" The hand removes itself from his mouth and slaps him in the cheek. "Wake up!"

Eiji quickly opens his eyes, and sees a very familiar arm floating above him. Of course, he should've known, after all, that voice is unmistakable. "Ankh…"

"I guess I should feel grateful, considering that you charged straight into a black hole just to save me. You do realize that you could've killed yourself by doing that, right? And yet, here you are, in a forest that's probably not even close to the city. You're such an idiot sometimes. Anyway, all that aside, I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" Eiji asked as he sits himself up.

"First, you better listen carefully," the hand said with his invisible mouth and points at the rider, "because I'm only going to say this once. Eiji…thanks to you and to everyone else, a pile of medals like me can die like any living being. I don't think I could ever find anything more satisfying than this…"

A small smile forms on Eiji's face. His friend finally knows what it means to live.

"I'm glad I chose you. I have no doubt about that." The right hand of Ankh slowly turns from Eiji, and slowly floats away.

"Hey…" Eiji quickly sets himself back on his feet, and quickly walks over the floating hand. "Where are you going?" He asked with desperation in his voice.

Ankh slowly turns around and faces Eiji once again. "I was going to say something else…but let me say this instead…Eiji…Thank you…Good bye…"

Eiji, not wanting to let his friend go, quickly makes a grab for the arm with both hands. But the second his hands made contact…Ankh suddenly vanishes into thin air. Shock filled Eiji's face at first, but then, he realized that he was holding something in both hands.

He opens his left hand and sees three Core Medals, specifically the Taka, Tora and Batta Medals. Ankh must have subconsciously grabbed them while they were falling through the black hole, and he must have decided to give them to Eiji in case he ever needed them.

And finally, he opens his right hand to find another Taka medal…a cracked Taka medal…a split Taka medal. Horror took place on Eiji's face, as he realizes what this means. Ankh…his friend…a friend he made almost a year ago…the one who gave him his power to protect people as Kamen Rider OOO…is gone…

"AANNKKHHHHHHH!" He cries out, his eyes dripping with tears, he drops to his legs, he holds the split medal to his chest, unknowingly drops the other medals to the grass below him, and the birds and other animals flee from his cry of agony. "Ankh…Ankh…!" The tears from his eyes drip down to his chin as he sobs. No…not again…First the little girl who he couldn't save, who died in front of his very eyes…and now this.

Fate can be so cruel, even to heroes like Eiji, who fought almost every day to save the world from the Greeed and Dr. Maki. Hasn't he suffered enough already? When will it end? If this continues, who will die next? Gotu? Date?... Hina? Is there no end to this cycle of death? Will it ever stop? Can he stop it? It's as they say…only time will tell.

"AAAAAAAHH!" A terrifying scream could be heard for miles. Eiji's head shot up the moment he heard the scream. It sounded like a girl's voice…and it sounded like she's in danger!

Although his fight with the Greeed is over, Eiji looks down to the three dropped Core Medals and quickly picks them up. He stands back up to full height and uses his arm to wipe away his tears from his face. "I…I still have a job to do!" And so, he quickly pockets away the Core Medals, including Ankh's split medal, and runs towards the source of the scream.

**[OOO]**

It only took him a few seconds to find the scream's owner. He comes across an open field with tall grass and a plain of dirt. He also sees a large brown haired gorilla like monster, and a girl with blue hair, obviously the owner of the scream, who's lying on the ground. The monstrous gorilla is standing right over her, and it looks like it's preparing to swipe at her with its claws.

Eiji doesn't hesitate for a second. He runs towards the fallen girl, desperately hoping to make it to her in time. Fortunately, if a god of mercy exits, it was smiling down on the blue haired girl, as Eiji runs over to her, grabs her by the sides, and rolls over the ground with her as they doge the monster in time.

The girl gave out a short shriek as she and Eiji roll, and when they stop, Eiji quickly gets back up and asks her, "Are you alright?"

She answers, "Y-yes. I'm okay."

Eiji nodded his head to her with a small smile on his face. Now that the girl has been saved, he turns his attention to the gorilla monster. There's only one way how to deal with this kind of monster, so he pulls out the OOO Driver from his shirt pocket. But before he puts it on, the girl gets back on her feet and grabs his left hand with both of her own.

"Wait," she begs with worry in her eyes, "please flee! There's no point trying to fight it!"

Eiji looks down at her with a big smile on his face. "Don't worry." He assured her. "I got it. Please stand back. I'm going to do something and I don't want you to get hurt. Okay?" While she may be against the idea, the girl lets go of his arm and steps back away from him. Eiji looks back to the monster again, and places the OOO Driver in the front of his waist. The driver's belt then surrounds him and secures itself around his waist as it locks in place.

_"Ankh…"_ He thought as he pulls out the three Core Medals. _"You gave me the chance to continue fighting…" _He inserts the green Batta medal in the right slot. _"The chance to continue to protecting the people…" _Then he inserts the yellow Tora medal in the middle slot. _"You even gave me the chance to protect this girl. So Ankh…please…watch me. Watch me how I'll use this chance." _And finally, he inserts the red Taka medal in the left slot.

With all three Core Medals in place, he grasps the front of the driver and tilts it. Then he takes the OOO Scanner in his right hand, activating it. He brings the scanner over the right side of the driver, and then skids it over said driver and scans the medals, each producing a chime with their respective colors.

"Henshin!"

He straightens his body and places the scanner back on the belt, and then, the three holographic rows of the Core Medals appear, surrounding him like they always do.

**Taka**

** Tora**

** Batta**

** Ta-To-Bb-TaToBa-Ta-To-Ba**

** [Play Regret Nothing-Tighten Up]**

With a flash of red, yellow and green, Eiji reassumes his role as Kamen Rider OOO, and is using his most basic combo, the TaToBa Combo.

"Wha!" The girl shrieked, clearly not expecting what she just witnessed.

The monster however, didn't look too intimidated, so it lets out a roar and charges towards OOO.

To start things off, OOO's green legs began to glow, and they suddenly change into grasshopper legs. He then jumps towards the large gorilla and kicks it in the face, forcing it to stumble back a bit. It tries to crush him with its strength, but OOO dodges the monster in time by rolling to the side. Its arms impact the earth below, shattering it.

OOO continues the attack by punching it in the side, but it seems to be doing little effect. The monster then swings its arm towards him, but again he dodges it by jumping backwards. His yellow arms begin to glow, and the Tora claws roll forward from his arms, and are now pointing outwards. He jumps towards the gorilla again, and with the Tora claws, he cuts the monster's chest, the cuts marked in an X shape.

The monster roars from the pain it just received, so it retaliates by charging its arms towards him again. And again he dodges the arms by rolling to the side, and again it causes cracks in the ground as its arms impacts the ground. OOO counters by quickly running around it and cutting it with his Tora claws, leaving more cut marks on its body.

It was here that the gorilla had enough, for whatever speed it has, it puts it all into one swing. It's too fast for OOO to dodge, so the monster finally hits him with a swipe from its own claws.

"Aahh!" OOO rolls along on the ground, and then comes to a complete stop. He clutches his chest, for it is where the monster attacked him. Thinking that the claws won't be enough, he retracts them, once again pointing inward.

Out of thin air, he pulls out his sword, the Medajaribur, and holds it in his left hand. Although he is right handed, he needs his right hand for another purpose. Hopping that he still has some Cell Medals on him, he checks his medal holder on the left side of his belt, opens it, and is relieved to find at least six Cell Medals left.

He pulls out three of them, closes the holder, and inserts them into Medajaribur, and then pushes the lever. By doing so, the three grey medals reveal themselves through a viewer in the blade. He takes his scanner again and scans the Cell Medals by pushing it down on the blade, with the medals under it.

**TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE**

He takes the sword in both hands, the blade held upward, and is glowing with a light purple tint all around it. The blue haired girl standing to the side looks at the glowing blade, completely mesmerized, as if it holds a deep meaning to her. The monstrous gorilla, angered by OOO's earlier attacks, roars out, and jumps into the air, hoping to crush him with him underneath it.

He tightens his grip on the blade, and then, with a yell, he swings the blade downward, unleashing all the energy the blade received from the three Cell Medals.

"Seiyaaaaa!"

From the swing, the sword unleashed a white arc with a purple tint, cutting through the ape in mid-air, the slash mark glowing from its upper left to its lower right. Then the ape's body and the entire world behind it slide into two different directions while in mid-air. The girl shrieks from shock with her hands over her mouth.

And then, the world behind the monster realigns itself, but when the ape's body realigned, its entire body blew into a fiery explosion, its final roar lingers within the air for a few mere seconds.

**[Stop playing Regret Nothing-Tighten Up]**

With the fight over, OOO relaxes by letting out a deep breath and dropping his arms to his sides. His sword vanishes into thin air. He then takes the OOO Driver, tilts it back to its straight angel and pulls it off of him, which reverts him back to being Eiji Hino.

After making himself feel relaxed, he stares into the sky, and talks to his friend with his solemn thoughts. _"Ankh…What I just did is all thanks you…I'll never be able to repay you for giving me this chance. Heh, knowing you, you probably wouldn't care anyway. But still…Ankh…Thank you…for everything…"_

With his moment of solemn passed by, he turns to the blue haired girl, and she appears to have to fallen to her legs and her hands near her mouth. Poor girl, she must've been so freighted. He walks over to her and bends his legs a little, his hands on both of his knees.

"Hello. Are you okay, miss? Are you hurt?" He asks her with a smile. The girl doesn't respond to his question, she appears to be in a constant silence. But she is looking at him with wonder in her blue eyes and has slight blush on her face. He also notices about her long ears but he decides not to comment about them.

"Um, miss?" He asks again, his smile fading and worry filling his voice. "Are you alright? Did the monster hurt you?"

"Huh?" The girl broke from her trance; she blinks a few times, and realizes that the man is standing in front of her, kneeling towards her, and is looking at her with a worried expression, which then turns back into a warm smile.

"You…" She suddenly jolts upward, scaring him a little. "You're finally here!"

"Huh?" Was his response, wondering what she meant.

"Thank you very much for saving from that horrible, horrible, creature!" She says and looks to him with her own smile. "My name is Rena, Rena Lanford. Nice to meet you."

"Rena? That's a nice name." He places his right hand over his chest and says, "My name is Eiji, Eiji Hino. It's nice to meet you too, Rena." He finishes with a short bow.

The girl, Rena, then digs into her pocket and pulls out a white flower with a yellow center. She holds the flower in both hands and holds it out to him, and once again has a small blush on her cheeks. "Eiji, I only have one left, but I gathered flowers for you."

Wait, she did? Already? But they just met. "Flowers? For me?" He asked while pointing his pointer finger at himself. "Whatever for?"

"To celebrate your arrival." Her smile slightly grew. "It's my pleasure to welcome to our world. The Warrior of Light. Ha ha ha."

_"The Warrior of Light?" _Eiji thought with confusion ruling over his face. _"What have I gotten myself involved with this time?" _

**Author: And so, the first chapter of my Kamen Rider OOO and Star Ocean Ex/Second Story/Second Evolution crossover is complete! What adventures await for Eiji on this whole new world? Find out next time on the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!**

** Now seriously, if Eiji flew into that black hole in the last episode to save Ankh, he had to end up somewhere right? I couldn't think of anything better, because Rosario + Vampire was taken, including Naruto, so I went with the next best thing. Like I said before, I hope you enjoyed this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Star Ocean.

**Legend, Misunderstandings, Kidnapping**

This one's for the record books. Before becoming OOO for the first time, Eiji Hino traveled all over Earth, all the while helping people out. But now, if Eiji's correct, he'll be traveling all over a brand new world, well new to him at least.

After saving the blue haired girl, Rena, from the gorilla monster, she had invited him to come with her to her village. Since he didn't know where else to go to at the moment, Eiji accepted her offer.

"That's my village, Arlia." She said to him, the two overlooking the village from the top of a hill.

"That's your home? Aww, it's small but that's what makes it cute." He said with a smile, bringing a brighter smile to Rena's face. Then a thought occurs to him, so he turns to her and asks, "Um, Rena, wouldn't I be causing trouble just for simply being there? I mean, to them I am a stranger after all. And I don't want to make the people mad if I not supposed to be there."

"Of course not." She answered with a slight wave from her hands. "I want to thank you for saving me." She turns away and stairs back to her village and continues, "And, if I bring you with me, Eiji, everyone in the village will be overjoyed."

"Really?" Eiji asked, his smile returning. "Well, if you say so, all right then. I am happy to have been invited to your village, Rena. Shall we go then?"

Suddenly, before the two continued on, a tremor could be felt from underneath their feet, causing them both to stumble a bit before they could get a good footing. "An earthquake!" Eiji shouted, being familiar with them as he traveled to places that occasionally have their own earthquakes. They can even hear the ringing of a large bell from where they are.

Moments later, the tremor stops, the two letting out a breath of relief. Eiji turns back to Rena and asks, "Does that happen often?"

Rena shook her head in response. "No. This started only a few days ago. It hasn't gotten too bad, only a few things get knocked over is all." After that, the two continue on to the village by exchanging small talk. At one point, Eiji thought, _"I hope they sell good underpants here, I'll need a new pair for my tomorrow if loose the pair I have on me."_

**[OOO]**

Once the two reached the village, they were approached by the villagers, and they acted in a way towards the two that Eiji did not expect.

"My, Rena, I didn't know you were into older guys." A woman said, causing the poor girl to blush.

"He's pretty handsome!" Another woman commented.

"I don't care if he's older, he's so my type!"

"Mine too!" A pair of young woman said as they swoon over him, which got Eiji to sheepishly rub the back of his head.

"Hey, Rena, where did you find him?" Again another woman asked.

"Hold on, wait a minute," Rena said to them with her hands up, "it's not like that! I'd like you all to meet Eiji; he's the Warrior of Light!"

"The Warrior of Light?" One of the young women asked.

"Oh no, no, no," Eiji sheepishly said with a smile, "I couldn't possibly be, hahaha."

"Well, in any case," this time, a man spoke in a friendly manner, "If Alen sees you two here; you'll both be in heap of trouble."

"S-Stop that!" Rena yelled at him, defending herself.

"That's true." A younger man said. "Even though you two seem to have just missed each other, Alen was here just a short while ago."

_"Hmm," _Eiji thought, _"I guess this Alen is a friend of hers." _As if they were reading his mind, three of the young women turn to him.

"Alen is Rena's childhood friend, and the son of the neighboring city's mayor." The oldest of the three told him.

"He's handsome, rich, and on top of that, madly in love with Rena." Said the middle of the three.

"But, Rena doesn't share those feelings at all." The youngest of the women said while shrugging her shoulders.

And then, at the same time, the three place their hands up to their necks, look up to the sky, and at the same time cry out, "Ahhh, poor Alen!"

"You got two guys after you? You sly girl!" A man jokingly yelled out, causing her face to blush from embarrassment.

"Cut it out, right now!" She's become so embarrassed, she grabs Eiji's hand and yells, "Eiji, let's go!" Unfortunately for our hero, when she grabbed his hand and started pulling him along with her, he wasn't prepared for it. So she lifted him off of his feet, and started dragging him back with her while he's being pulled from the ground, with a dirt cloud behind him too.

"Oooohhh, ow ow ow, Rena, stop, ouch, please stop! Ouch ouch ouch!"

**[OOO]**

**Later that night.**

Rena, unknowingly, dragged the poor rider back to her home. But when she finally looked back to him, and found him lying on the ground with his face in the dirt, she shrieked and asked if he was alright. He got back up to his feet and assured her with a smile, "Don't worry, I'm okay. Believe it or not, I've suffered from worse."

When Rena introduced Eiji to her mother, a woman named Westa, and told her that he's the Warrior of Light and saved her life, she became ecstatic and made a huge dinner for the two of them. Not wanting to make her upset, in one go, despite Rena's protests, Eiji ate almost all of the food that was on the table, while Rene had her own share. And the best part is, he can taste again.

Now that the purple medals have been destroyed, Eiji noticed that he's slowly returning to being a full human again. Every color he sees is still a little darkened, and his hearing is becoming less dull. In other words, he has finally broken from his Greeedifacation, and is returning to being normal.

After dinner, Eiji asked them where the town's inn is, because if he's going to be staying for awhile, he should find a place to rest. Westa, however, said to him that it was alright for him to stay at their house, and Rena agreed with her. At first, Eiji was a bit reluctant to accept the offer, said that he didn't want to be a bother to them, but he eventually gave in and accepted their offer of hospitality.

So Rena guided him to the guest room, complete with a bed, two small cabinets, one against the wall while the other next to the bed, a single window, and a square shaped table, also against the wall.

"Ohh, that was so good, I'm stuffed." The rider moaned in delight, as he is lying on the bed with his head resting on the pillow.

"Are you ok, Eiji?" The girl asked while she stands near the door.

"Oh yes." He nodded to her. "I'll be fine. I just haven't tasted food that delicious for quite a while is all."

"You didn't have to eat almost everything you know, you could have left some."

"I know, but she made it just for us after all her hard work, and I didn't want to waste it. Besides, I'm sure I'll be fine in the morning. I'm a quick healer actually." A good thing too, considering all the fighting he had to do back on Earth.

"Well I hope you do feel better. Good night, Eiji. I'll see you morning."

"Good night, Rena." With the exchange over with, Rena turns around and walks out of the room, closing the door behind her. As soon as she closed the door, Eiji started hearing the small sounds coming from the window, so he turns his head to it to see it's raining outside. _"It's raining…hmm." _

To prepare himself for going to sleep, he pulls his shirt off and lays it on the cabinet next to the bead, and pulls himself under sheets. Soon after, he lets out a tired yawn, slowly drifts to sleep.

**[OOO]**

The rain poured and lighting flashed around the mansion. Within a room, a man with long silver hair, dressed in a blood red coat, black shirt, pants, boots and gloves, stairs up to a large portrait of a smiling Rena with greed in his eyes. His left hand slowly reaches up to her and places it on her neck, and slowly brings it up to her face, like in a lustful manner.

He looks away from the portrait and looks down to a yellow colored coin he has in his right hand, a coin with a picture of the left side of a roaring lion. He found it earlier today in his yard, and the moment he picked it up, if felt like his greatest desire grew. Whatever it is, he doesn't want to let go of it. Thanks to this coin, his desire has grown enough for him to do it.

He then turns away from both the portrait and the coin and looks at what will grant his desire. A purple stone with a purple aura, floating in midair, is what will make his desire become a reality. It was perfect, the yellow coin grew his desire, and the purple stone will grant it for him.

He reaches out with his left to touch the stone, but when it came close, the stone flashed with a bright purple light, filling the room with the color of purple.

"Rena…" the man spoke with greed in his voice as lighting again flashed outside, "you belong to me."

**[OOO]**

As Eiji was sleeping on the bed peacefully, he suddenly wakes up from the sense of somebody being in the room with him. He sits himself up from the bed and immediately sees who's with him in the room. Standing at with their back against the wall, the person is a very familiar friend of his, a man in a white short sleeved jacket, blonde braided hair…and a red bird themed right arm.

"Ankh!" Eiji shouted with surprise in his voice, jumping out the bed and standing back on his feet as he looks to the bird Greeed in human form.

"I said it may times before and I'll say it again, you really are an idiot." He said to the traveler as he points at him with his Greedified hand. "You fly into a black hole to save me, which I'm thankful for, but you end up on a different world. How the hell you're going to get back to Earth without me, I have no clue. But then again," he shrugs his shoulders, "it is you, so you'll probably find a way…eventually."

"Ankh…are you…really back?" He asked, desperate for an answer.

"Idiot! Of course not." Ankh told him, giving Eiji the answer he wanted. "Who or what that's dead is dead, never to be seen again. The same goes for me…" His face slowly grew into a smile. "…And it's all thanks to you. After all, you were the one who gave me the chance to actually die that is."

"Oh Ankh…" Dread filled the young man's voice. "I'm so sorry… Can you…can you ever forgive me?"

"I already told you, I can't find anything more satisfying than this. Besides, it wasn't your fault that I died in the first place; it was that damn Doctor Maki's fault. He was the one who cracked my Taka Medal after all.

Now then, Eiji, in the beginning I chose you to solely help me, and you did. But now, you can use that power for what you want to use it for, and that's clearly obvious. Still a waste of time if you ask me, but then again, I'm not there to stop you for Cell Medals anymore.

Any Core Medal you find is yours now, so you better take care of them. That includes my own medals, and if you lose them, or they get destroyed somehow, I'll haunt you forever, got it?" Eiji's answer was a single nod of understanding. "Good. Anyway, I'd bash you some more, but my time's almost up." Ankh's body suddenly begins to glow a bright red color, and is giving off a bit of light.

"Ankh…you're not leaving again are you?" Eiji slowly walks over Ankh, his reaching out to him.

"Eiji…my hand is not the one you need to be reaching out for…not anymore." And then, the light surrounding Ankh's body grows brighter and brighter till it fills the whole room. The light becomes so bright, Eiji is blinded by it, but he still has his hand reaching out for his fallen friend. "Ankh…ANHK!"

**[OOO]**

Eiji's eyes jolted open, and takes deep breaths as he lies on the bed. He takes note of his surroundings and sees that he's still in the guest room, the room itself unchanged. His chest and head are covered in sweat, he looks up to the ceiling and continues to take deep breaths to calm himself down as he realizes what he just saw. A dream. It was all a dream. His friend, Ankh, wasn't really in the room with him, no matter how much he wishes he was.

Although, even though this isn't a dream anymore, he feels the presence of someone in the room with him. So he slowly leans back up and tiredly asks, "Uh…is someone there?" The answer he receives, a large round piece of wood…crashes on top of his head…hard. His entire body freezes, his mouth and eyes wide open, the pain so great makes him unable to move.

"Elder! How could you!" A familiar voice shouted out, possibly Rena's.

"Uh, it-it-it was to test him! I didn't actually mean to hit him on purpose!" This time, an elderly man's voice was heard, and the words he spoke with made him Eiji's attacker no doubt. The old man removes his weapon, a large and long wooden walking staff, from the traveler's head.

Out of concern, Rena asks him as she puts her hands on his shoulders, "Eiji, are you ok?"

To the shock of the two, Eiji falls back on the bed; his eyes slowly swirl in a circle and he has a funny smile on his face. And then, he speaks in a goofy manner, "Ankh….that was a…nice hit just now, hahahha…"

**[OOO]**

"I'm terribly sorry and I beg for your forgiveness." The old man begged, as his white hair, beard and mustache is proof of his age. "I never expected to hit you like that. I was testing you to confirm something."

"Oh, no, no, no, it's perfectly alright, I completely understand." Said the man with a smile who was beaten to the head by a walking staff, who has the top half of his head covered in bandages, courtesy of Rena, who's now holding onto said walking staff in both hands.

After helping Eiji out of his delusion, Rena got some bandages and wrapped them around the top half of Eiji's head, with his eyes still showing. They're still in the guest room, with a single candle lighting up the room.

"Anyway, Mr. Hino, allow me to introduce myself. I am Regis, the town elder of Arlia."

"It's nice to meet you, Regis." He said with a bow from his chair. "And please, call me Eiji."

"Very well, Eiji. Now please, let me explain my action. I just couldn't believe what Rena had told me, and so, even though it was impolite, I had to do it. Again, I am terribly sorry."

"Regis, you said you were testing me earlier. Whatever for?"

"Eiji…you are just as Rena described."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"He means," this time, Rena spoke up, answering for him, "you're the savior who came from another world to save us. Eiji, you are the legendary Warrior of Light!"

…Wait, does this mean, that they think he's there to save them? Sure he has fought to save all the lives of Earth before, but this, they actually think he's purposely there to save their own world?

"When the land of Expel," Regis began, "is under attack by the hands of great terrible evil, a warrior in a strange costume from another world shall arrive and banish this evil with his sword of light. That's the legend that has been passed down for generations.

Eiji, you have appeared before us in the exact manner. You wear strange cloths, and you used your sword of light and saved Rena from that monster. There is no doubt that you are none other than the legendary Warrior of Light. Please…" Regis pleads. "Save us from the catastrophe of the Sorcery Globe!"

"Uh, hold on, wait a minute, Regis!" Eiji pleaded as he stands back up. "I don't want you to put any false hope in me, but please, let me explain why I'm here."

And so, after a half hour, Eiji tells the two everything of his situation. He told them that he was fighting a man-turned-monster named Dr. Maki, who was trying to destroy the world. He told them about the Greeed and about their Core Medals, and how he used their medals against them as Kamen Rider OOO. He even told them about Ankh, the one Greeed who turned against the others and was the one who made him become OOO in the first place.

He also explained to them about his sword, Medajalibur, his "sword of light" to them, and how the attack he used was fuelled by the power of three Cell Medals. That didn't matter to them though, because they believe that the sword of light can come from the form of any blade.

And he told them how he got here, by combining both of Eiji's and Ankh's attacks, which not only destroyed Dr. Maki, but created a black hole. By seeing their confused stairs of the words "black hole" he told them to imagine a large black colored hole in the very air itself. And finally, told them that the Core Medal containing Ankh's conciseness was pulled into it, and Eiji flew into the hole to save him.

And of course, they were sad for him that his friend didn't make it, and they were surprised that it was Ankh who gave him the chance to save Rena in the first place. To prove his point, he pulled out the OOO Driver, the three Core Medals and the split Taka Medal and places them on the table for them to see. He explained that to use their powers, he needs to insert the three medals in their respective slots, and then use the OOO Scanner to activate them.

To say they were surprised was an understatement. Who knew that little coins like the Core Medals can give a single person incredible powers to fight? After the explanation, Regis cleared his throat and asks, "Um, Eiji, about the Core Medals." He then digs into his pocket and pulls something out and hands it to Eiji. "Is this something like them?"

When Eiji saw what Regis had in his hand, he couldn't believe his eyes. In Regis's hand, is one of Kazari's medals, a yellow Core Medal with the picture of the right side of a cheetah. This Core Medal is used for OOO's legs, and it gives him a huge boost in running speed. The rider quickly takes the medal from the elder's hand and studies it while holding it between his fingers.

"Regis," he looks back up to the elder, "where and how did you get this?"

"It was around an hour before I had dinner I believe." The elder explained. "I was standing near the river, enjoying the breeze you see, and then, I heard a 'plop' sound from the water. So I looked down and there it was.

A yellow coin caught in between a couple of rocks, making it easier for me to pick it up. When I studied it, I realized that it was something that I've never seen before. I was entranced by it to be honest. And since it fell out of the sky, I assumed that a bird was flying over and dropped it, so I kept it with me. I'm glad that it turned out to be yours, so I'll gladly give it back to you. And if what you told me about the Core Medals is true, then I'm glad that it's in your hands instead of somebody else's."

"You see, Eiji?" Rena asked. "You may not have come here on your own free will, but you must be here for a reason! If you saved your world that means you can save our world as well! That's proof that you're the Warrior of Light!"

"Well…" The traveler tilts his head down and looks upon the driver and the medals. "It's true that I do like to help people, but I'm not sure if that's enough to be titled with a name like the Warrior of Light. But, regardless…" He looks back up to the two. "Since I have the power to help, and no doubt that I'll be here on this world for quite a while, I promise…" His eyes filled with determination. "I promise that I'll help out in any way that I can."

This promise has brought smiles of joy on both Regis and Rena's faces. They knew it! Although he is modest about it, he really is the Warrior of Light!

"But before I do anything," Eiji says, "I need to know what it is exactly that's causing such problems."

"Yes, of course." Regis nodded. "Allow me to explain. These disasters commenced three months ago, in the town of Eluria, on the continent of El. A large meteor suddenly fell from the sky and crashed into Eluria. After that, strange occurrences began across the world. Animals turned into monsters and began eating humans."

Eating humans? That sounds like what one of Kazari's Yummys would do with their parent, after a time of maturing and granting their parent's desire.

"Natural disasters began to devastate the cities." Regis continued. "Even in Arlia, a town as far from everything as can be, there has not been a day that we have not been attacked by earthquakes. We have come to the conclusion that what lies behind the disasters is…the rock of evil…the Sorcery Globe."

"Sorcery Globe?" Eiji asks. "Is that what's causing the disasters?"

"Yes." Regis answers with a nod. "Eiji, I know you already promised to help us all, but please, you're the only one! To destroy the Sorcery Globe, and eliminate the cause of all the disasters…only you, the Legendary Warrior of Light, can do it!"

Eiji nods to him. "I will. I may not be this Warrior of Light that you think I am, but again I promise; I will help save you all and destroy the Sorcery Globe." Upon seeing their happy filed faces, he pleads, "But please, don't expect it to be gone by tomorrow. This will undoubtedly take some time."

"We understand." Regis said. "Getting to Eluria, the farthest continent from here, will take quite a while. Well then…" Regis began to slowly stand up from his seat, his walking staff returned to him by Rena. "Now that everything has been explained, I should return home now. I shall see you two in the morning. Good night, Rena, Eiji." That said, Regis walks out of the guest room, with Rena shortly following.

"Eiji…" Rena turns from the doorway and looks to the "Warrior of Light" with a smile. "…Thank you… Good night." She turns back to the door and walks out, quietly closing the door behind her.

Eiji's face grew a smile as he watched her leave, and he packed away the driver and medals back into his cloths. Putting out the candle, he returns to the bed and lies on top of it, like he did before. As he slowly falls asleep, thoughts begin to flood his mind.

_"Gee…a whole new world to save… I hope I have the power to do it. Ha, if Kougami knew about this, he would probably have made a cake and yell, 'Happy Birthday! OOO of Expel!'" _

**[OOO]**

**The next morning.**

When Eiji woke up the next morning, he looked out his window to see the day starting off with a bit of fog. He then got dressed and left the guest room and walked down the stairs to the living room. When he walked in, his head free of the bandages; he came across both Rena and her mother, Westa, at the table eating breakfast.

Despite his huge dinner from the day before, he happily joined them. During breakfast, Rena told her mother of Eiji's promise, and again she was ecstatic. She asked him how he was going to get the money to travel there, because he'll need to take a boat to get there. He told the two that he'll take a few small jobs if he has too, like gardening, cleaning, and even manual labor like helping out with building a house.

After breakfast, Rena told them that she's going do some shopping and will be back in few minutes. So that leaves both Eiji and Westa alone in the house, and the two had been having conversations with each other ever since. Around fifteen minutes after Rena's departure for the village's stores, the fog appears to have lifted, revealing the morning of a new day.

However, this morning will not be a happy one, as a man suddenly barges into the house unannounced and yells, "Westa! Westa, are you here?" Both Westa and Eiji come to the door, and Westa asks, "Brandon, what the heck are doing by charging into my house like that? Is something wrong?"

"Hell yes something's wrong! Alen came by a few minutes ago while riding on a carriage with two horses, and he kidnapped Rena and stormed off with her!"

"What?" Both Westa and Eiji yelled out from shock. "My little Rena's been taken?"

"Yes! Regis and the villagers are near the town's northern exit discussing the matter, come on!"

Both Eiji and Westa follow Brandon and run to the exit facing north, and find the town's people, along with Regis there, just as had Brandon said.

"I just heard, has my Rena been really kidnapped by Alen of all people?"

"Yes," Regis sadly nodded, "I'm afraid so. Everyone here saw the whole thing."

One of the female villagers speaks up, "Alen was riding on a carriage and came up to her, and pulled her in with him and took off in this direction!"

Another villager, a man, says to her, "If we had to guess, they're probably heading for Alen's home town, Salva, that mining town up north!"

One of the girls then desperately asks, "What are we going to do? We can't just leave Rena alone with that man! The rumors are true! He has changed! He would never have done this before!"

Then another girl asks, "Is there anything we can do? Is there even anyone amongst us who can save her?"

"I'll do it! I'll save Rena!" That declaration was no doubt from Eiji, as the villagers all look to him.

Westa walks up to him with desperation in her eyes. "You will? Eiji, if you're the Warrior of Light that my daughter says you are then please, help bring my little Rena back to me! Please, Eiji, I'm begging you!"

"Don't worry," he digs into his pocket, "as long as I have this-oh!" And he just so happened to have accidently pulled out his folded unmentionable. "Oh, underpants, uh…" He quickly puts it away and pulls out the OOO Driver. "As long as I have this, I can save Rena. I promise, I will return her to you, too all you!" While most of the villagers looked unsure, Regis nodded towards him with a smile. "But first, I need to know where they're going. Some of you said you know where right?"

The one to answer him is Regis, "They headed north, towards the mining town, Salva. It's only a few miles away from here, you can't miss it. If you go now, you may either catch up to them or at least stop Alen from whatever he's doing in Salva." Eiji nodded to him, who now knows where to go.

He walks out in front of the villagers heading towards the road and stops. He places the OOO Driver back on his waste once again, and the belt spreads around him and locks in place. He then pulls out the Taka and Tora medals and places them in their respective slots. This time though, instead of the Batta Medal, he pulls out the Cheetah Medal, the one he got from Regis from last night, and places it in the left slot. With the Core Medals in place, he tilts the driver and takes the scanner and runs it over the medals, this time with a single red and two yellow chimes.

"Henshin!"

**Taka**

** Tora**

** Cheetah**

The three images combine and smash into Eiji, transforming him into Kamen Rider OOO with his yellow cheetah legs. All the villagers who were watching yelled in surprise, and were even more surprised as OOO runs forward with the super fast speed of a cheetah. As OOO leaves Arlia behind and is heading for Salva, only one thing flows through his mind.

_"Hang on, Rena, I coming…I swear it!"_

**Author: I hope this was enough to satisfy you, because as I write this it's almost three in the morning. Anyway, Eiji is about to have his real first battle on Expel, will he save Rena or die trying? Found out next time on Star OOOcean!**


End file.
